<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters, Oaths, &amp; Yellow Snow by GoldenDelicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218618">Letters, Oaths, &amp; Yellow Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDelicious/pseuds/GoldenDelicious'>GoldenDelicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under the Sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love Confessions, Mostly Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Frozen 2 (2019), Sibling Incest, Watersports, Young Anna (Disney), Young Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDelicious/pseuds/GoldenDelicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are finally back in each other's lives, but when they are pressured to think of their futures, both the queen and the princess must reconcile their emotions with reality. Elsa is torn between fostering her young, emotionally scarred sister, and urging her to begin living her life. Anna knows what her heart wants, but acting on those desires is not so simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under the Sun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick disclaimer:</p><p>The events of this story take place a few months after the events in this slightly modified canon, while Anna and Elsa are quite young.</p><p>This work is tagged appropriately. This is my first work on here exploring themes of incest, and also my first work depicting younger characters. I do not wish to condone these things in real life, no matter how long ago they happened. This is a work of fiction, and like all fiction, I hope it brings you, the reader, an enjoyable sense of escapism.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As best I can tell, this work is canon-compliant excepting that the events in the movie took place immediately following the loss of the King and Queen of Arendelle. Thus, both Elsa and Anna are about 8 years younger than portrayed in the film. It felt a little 'revisionist history' to me that a kingdom would simply wait around with no monarch, until Elsa "comes of age". History has many young monarchs; Mary, Queen of Scots was crowned when she was only 6 days old!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna bursts out in laughter, gathering more attention from the staff than you like. “You’re serious? It comes out as snow?” she asks quieter, leaning in.</p><p>You look around, trying to hide your embarrassment. You were not expecting Anna to find that so funny. “Yes,” you say rather curtly.</p><p>She catches your tone, and pushes her giggles away. “You can’t control it?” she asks.</p><p>You take a deep breath and shake your head, trying to lighten up; the point of telling her had been to lift her spirits after all. “I didn’t even realize it wasn’t normal until… well, an embarrassingly recent age.” She gives you an expectant expression, and you give a short nervous laugh. “Fifteen,” you say, fidgeting with the signet ring on your finger.</p><p>Anna covers her giggles, but they’re infectious. Seeing her happy truly does bring a smile to your face, even if it’s really embarrassing. “You just found out?” she asks, setting aside her matchmaking letters.</p><p>You grin, “Mama and papa… well, no one ever told me otherwise. It’s normal for me and it had simply never occurred to me that it was different for everyone else.”</p><p>“How did you find out?” You can see in her face that you have her complete attention. <i>It’s working,</i> you think to yourself, <i>potential suitors are the last thing on her mind right now.</i></p><p>“Some of the footmen,” you tell her. “They spoke about how someone else was ‘taking a leak.’ Have you heard that expression before?”</p><p>Anna leans back in her chair, her face red with amusement. She shakes her head, “Never!”</p><p>You smile, mildly relieved. “Exactly! I had to ask my chamber maid what it meant. It was quite a surprise!” Together, you share a fit of giggles to yourselves as the staff go on with their business around you.</p><p>Once they leave the room, Anna leans forward and asks “So, you’ve never… seen it normally?”</p><p>You weren’t expecting her to be so forward. “Naturally, no.”</p><p>“But…” she starts, and you can see the thoughts churn in her head, “… when we were little, did you ever snow the bed?”</p><p>That gets a very unbecoming snort out of you. “Anna!”</p><p>She revels in her wit for a moment. “I want to know! After all, we did share a bed for the longest time.”</p><p>You reach over for your tea, hoping it was still warm after so long. “I couldn’t possibly answer that.”</p><p>She lets out a gentle sigh. Her gaze goes back to the stack of letters and she slumps down the chair that’s too high for her feet to reach the ground. As her guardian, you wish she had better posture, but hold your tongue. “Can’t we just live alone? Forever?”</p><p>You think back to your stack of letters in your study, or rather, letter: singular. “Anna, we’ve had this talk before.” You pause before continuing your lecture. “As regents of the Kingdom of Arendelle, we have a duty to our subjects. We’re honor-bound to them, to rule of course, but also to marry and keep the line of succession alive.” Despite saying these words, you’re just like your sister. The thought of marriage should thrill you, but it doesn’t. How the staff prattle and talk of marriage, your own potential match brings them more pleasure than it does you.</p><p>A halfhearted “I know,” comes out of her like a sigh as she begins kicking her dangling legs.</p><p>You know exactly how she feels. Ever since you got your relationship with your sister back, it feels like the best thing to ever happen to either of you. You’re both happy here, together, and neither of you want to change that. Night after night of introspection hasn’t been enough to solve your problem or quell your thoughts. From the look of her, you can tell your sister feels the exact same way.</p><p>Before you can think of anything to say to break the nervous silence of the room, you feel your gut calling to you. “Excuse me, I need to go let it snow,” you say, breaking the tension. She stifles a laugh, and you grin, walking out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Celibacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It feels like this is my only job,” Anna says, dumping a pile of rejected letters on the corner of your desk. “Some are flattering, but… I shouldn’t say.”</p><p>You set down what feels like the hundredth page of council minutes. With the dry monotony of political infighting among your council, even this is a welcome distraction. “It’s just us, Anna. You can tell me anything can’t you?”</p><p>She climbs into the ornate chair on the other side of your desk, her blouse wrinkled and her hair loose from the bun it was in last you saw. She lets out a disheveled huff, and avoids looking at you. “I’m just some ‘thing’ to them” she says, clearly upset. “Even the nicest of letters can’t help but say how great a ‘match’ we’d make, how beautiful our children would be.” She straightens a little, fixing her blouse and skirt, and throwing her bare feet off the front of the chair. “Is that all princes think about, having sons and daughters?”</p><p>You can’t recall ever seeing her this upset about something. <i>She doesn’t want the truth, she wants to open up about this.</i> “What do the letters say?” you ask.</p><p>“Oh, let’s see,” she says with a frown, animatedly scooting forward and reaching out to take the first letter off the pile. She opens it up and reads it in her deepest, most manly voice, “My sweet Anna…” she starts, then hums to herself, skimming to find a spot in the letter. “Ah, you would make a most excellent queen and mother to our children… tells me what an excellent match, fit for producing heirs…” she discards that letter and grabs another. “… Strong, healthy heirs…”  She discards that one and grabs another, “… Excellent teeth?” she says incredulously.</p><p>Stifling a laugh, you ponder that for a moment. “How perceptive…”</p><p>She drops the letter on the floor. “It’s insulting! I’m not some prize stallion,” she says falling back in her chair, slouching her head back dramatically.</p><p>“Do you know how many royals have hideous teeth?” you remark. “Besides, now that you mention it…” you add in jest.</p><p>She rolls her eyes at you, but can't hide her amusement. “They all want something: Heirs, lands, a trophy queen. Hardly any of them even ask to meet me,” she gestures, while staring at the rosettes on the ceiling of the study. “What if they’re all crooked like Prince Hans?”</p><p><i>That scoundrel truly stole her innocence.</i> While you may hate him for inciting your banishment and wreaking havoc to the realm, you curse him for the emotional scar he left on a ten-year-old girl, a girl who just happens to be your sister. You push all those thoughts aside, and muster your most understanding smile. “They’re nervous, and they’re under a lot of pressure too. Surely not all of them think of you that way.”</p><p>She picks up the letters off the floor and crumples them up into a ball. “You’re probably right, but it doesn’t change my decision.”</p><p>You set the report you were reading aside, and lean back. “What decision?” you ask, perhaps more disbelief in your voice than you meant.</p><p>She looks at you, and the fire in her eyes dims not at all. “I don’t want to marry.”</p><p><i>Anna has said as much before,</i> you recall, <i>with mama.</i> “What do you want?” you ask her, trying to avoid sounding accusatory.</p><p>“Us,” she says, without hesitation. You catch her gaze and she appears uneasy about that for a moment. “With Mama and Papa gone, when I lost you for a second time, I felt like I lost everything. This castle we grew up in… it didn’t feel like home. Now that I finally have you back, I don’t want to lose you again. We’re all we have left.” <i>She rehearsed this, she had been planning on saying it.</i> “No lord husband…” she stops before finishing the thought, letting a silence fall.</p><p>Your heart melts, figuratively. “Anna…” you start, but you have no response. <i>As both her guardian and her queen, I could order her to marry, but how could I?</i> Besides it being more than a little hypocritical, she is right, you had nothing else besides her either. “If life had worked out differently, I probably would have already been forced to marry.”</p><p>Her expression morphs from rigid determination to disbelief. “Papa would never have forced you.”</p><p>“It wouldn't have been up to papa. Most people think kings and queens can do whatever they want, but the truth is not so simple. I am his first-born daughter, and I would have been lucky if I had any say in my groom to be. And you…” you begin, more harshly than you meant. You pause for a breath, and begin much softer, “…you might eventually have been sent to a nunnery, if you insisted on never marrying. It would not be what mama and papa would want for you, but they will be beholden to their lords and to the realm.” You stand up, walk around the desk to your father’s old bar, “We could use something to lighten up.”</p><p>Her eyes widen, “A drink? Are… are we…” she stutters, blinking.</p><p>“I’m the <i>queen</i>, and I say we’re old enough,” you tell her with a sheepish grin. “We’ll be fine if we don’t have too much. Besides, your big sister will keep an eye on you.” You open the panel to reveal a wide selection of potent spirits. “Papa had a taste for such strong drinks. Perhaps I better send for something… lighter.”</p><p>You shut the panel and ring your bell, asking your valet to bring you a specific bottle of red wine. In a minute, you had on the table an open bottle and two glasses. “Mama was fond of this one,” you say. “I wonder if you remember it.”</p><p>She shakes her head, and you’re not surprised. <i>Anna is still young, why would she remember a detail like that?</i> You smile, pouring a glass and handing it to her. Once you pour one for yourself, you hold the glass up for a toast before realizing that she is already sipping from it. “Anna! You’re supposed to wait for me, silly!”</p><p>She nearly spills it giggling, and you both flinch to get out of the way in case she had. She recovers and swallows the mouthful she had taken with an exaggerated wince. “Ew…” she adds, covering her mouth.</p><p>You laugh, certain that this is the first time she’s tasted alcohol. “Not bad, huh?” you ask, sipping from your own glass. The wine is dry, but it’s very flavorful, and leaves a lingering tart taste in your mouth afterward.</p><p>Anna brings the glass up to her nose, smelling it. “Are you sure this hasn’t gone sour?” she asks, before watching you take another sip.</p><p>“It’s supposed to taste like that. This one is actually quite nice, mama had good taste.”</p><p>She takes another sip, and swallows a lump, clearly still unused to the flavor. “This makes my throat feel warm, but also funny.”</p><p>“I suppose any wine could seem harsh if it’s your first.” Her eyes flutter madly each time she swallows. <i>She will grow accustomed to it one day.</i></p><p>“They get harsher?”</p><p>You give a quick chuckle, “You should see what papa used to drink. The smell alone might knock you out.”</p><p>She takes another sip, still struggling. “No thank you, I’m fine with this one.”</p><p>You scoot back in the seat next to her, leaning to the side closer to her. “When you were just a little girl, mama once told you how you’d grow up to marry a prince, a handsome young man. Do you remember that?” you ask, cracking up at the thought before you’ve even told her.</p><p>“No,” she answers, her cheeks red, but her eyes wide.</p><p>“You responded ‘Aw, do I have to?’” you say in a mocking, high-pitched tone.</p><p>She covers her face embarrassed. “Elsa! You’re pulling my leg.” She can’t hide her grin, though.</p><p>You take her hand. “But you did! You asked our mother, <i>the queen,</i> if you really had to marry a prince.”</p><p>She gives you a disbelieving, yet amused look. “And what did mama say?”</p><p>“She simply said ‘Of course.’”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can believe you,” she says looking away. As she takes another sip, you feel relieved having managed to take her mind off the suitors again.</p><p>You can only proclaim your sincerity. “I promise you. You were very young.”</p><p>She lets go of your hand. “Is that so? And do you really pee snow, too?”</p><p>“Anna,” you say, taking a serious tone, “I would never make those things up.”</p><p>She searches your eyes, and after a few moments, she lets out a soft sigh. “Hmm.”</p><p>She looks back down at her hands, and you see her nervously playing with her fingers. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>She looks up at you and almost speaks. “… Elsa…” she starts, but stops. You try to wait patiently for her to compose her thoughts. “… snow…”</p><p>“Snow?”</p><p>She looks away, swirling the wine in her nearly empty glass “How does your… snow… work?”</p><p><i>This is a distraction,</i> you think, <i>surely she has something else on her mind.</i> “I… it just comes out as snow.” She doesn’t respond. Instead, she looks up at you before quickly looking down again. “Anna, if there’s something else you want to tell me, you can say it.” You move to look into her eyes, and you know you are right. You give her a moment or two more before asking, “are you curious about my ‘snow’?” <i>My dear sister, you are blushing!</i> “I could show you…” you suggest, sheepishly.</p><p>She looks away as though to conceal her interest, but she’s transparently excited by your offer. “Really?”</p><p>You give a nervous giggle. <i>Perhaps this had been on her mind as well.</i> “I don’t know if I can with an audience,” you tell her, taking her hand, “but we shall try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that's a juicy cliffhanger!</p><p>I have a lot already written for the next chapter, but it needs a lot of polish first, and probably won't be out for another week or so. [4/1 update: despite global events, I haven't had much time to work on it yet, but it's still on my plate eventually.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>